


It Will Be Alright

by LegendsofLink



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, prince sidon x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofLink/pseuds/LegendsofLink
Summary: Sidon helps cheer up a sad reader by following her around the domain all day like a good shark-prince-boy.-For when you need some reassurance-





	It Will Be Alright

"You look sad, little one. Why?" 

Looking up from your book, you spotted the Zora prince as he bobbed in the water before you, face painted with worry. A deeply curious and slightly pained look cloaked his extravagant eyes. 

With a sigh, you looked back down at the small print on the old pages and shook your head. “It’s nothing, Sidon.”

You listened as the tree that loomed above you shook gently in the breeze. Normally the calmness of such a thing would bring you only peace, yet a gloom floated atop your body like a little rain cloud. 

“I know you wouldn’t lie to me, y/n,” Sidon said carefully, walking out of the water as the excess dripped from his fins. “You needn’t do such a thing.” 

Huffing from your chest, you closed the book and let it fall from your lap and into the grass. You watched as Sidon sat down tentatively in front of you and rested his elbows on his crisscrossed knees so he could place his chin on his fists. You copied the gesture. 

“I am always here to listen,” Sidon added, voice flooded with kindness. He was always understanding and encouraging with you, and you never quite understood why. 

“I know you are, thank you, but I don’t feel like talking about it.” You mumbled, dropping your arms into your lap lazily. 

Sidon blinked, then gently scooped your small hands up in his. “Perhaps if you let me know what is bothering you, I may help you work it out.” 

Closing your eyes in hopes of ignoring the numbing pain within your psyche, you exhaled deeply. “It’s a combination of things: my dad not being here, being a lowly merchants daughter, and the fact that I don’t belong anywhere. I don’t like who I am.” 

A mixture of emotions moved passed Sidon’s face, until he settled on his convicted expression. “My dear, you are more than a merchants daughter. You have brought a light to my people during a dark time and are always welcome in the domain.” 

Truthfully, the Zoras had been welcoming ever since your father purchased a small cottage on the Zora outskirts, after striking a deal with the king in exchange for foreign goods. Being a rather friendly race, they seemed like the best option in watching over his daughter while he spent weeks away foraging. 

Despite their indifference to how much attention you constantly received from their beloved prince, even Sidon’s fan club treated you fairly. Hylian or not, you had support whenever you needed it. 

“As for your father not being here, I am more than willing to spend this day and many others with you, if it means making you happy again.”

Sidon’s dutiful grin influenced the flicker of a smile on your lips, and you nodded. “That is very kind of you.” Your smile faded slightly. “I’m afraid the errands I need to run today aren’t that exciting. I don’t want to bore you.” 

“Nonsense!” Sidon exclaimed, jumping to his feet. “I will accompany you until you grow tired of me.” 

Not prepared to protest, you got up reluctantly and stood next to Sidon, who was so close you could feel the dampness of his skin. 

“That’s it!” The excitable prince cheered, gesturing forward. “Lead the way, little Hylian!” 

Concealing a small laugh, you began the short walk to your home and collected your rucksack full of goods. You did some light cleaning before you left, however, and dear Sidon inspected the funny knickknacks on the mantle of your fireplace all the while. He even offered his assistance, despite not knowing too much about housework. 

Regardless, you left the quaint cottage with the Zora prince by your side, and together you trekked to the inner domain where the summer market was being held.

You received many looks from the Zoras as you walked between stands, as if you didn’t have a red parasite glued to you. It was quite a funny sight for the other merchants to watch the lumbering prince follow your every move, and help you pick only the best fruits and vegetables. With the goods in your rucksack, you traded what you could and sold the rest, but Sidon couldn’t help himself from using his authority to your benefit. He praised the quality of your items and racked up higher prices for everything, even your simple rock salt. Watching him bargain on your behalf was undeniably amusing. 

As you carried out your day, Sidon never left your side, and offered his kind words all the while. He tried his best to make you laugh, and felt a warmth in his chest every time it worked. He was so determined that his dedication began to wear away at the wall of sadness around your heart, and brought the light back to your eyes. 

By the afternoon, you finished your errands, lunched on freshly caught fish thanks to Sidon, went for a long walk around the domain together, and were finishing a lighthearted swim in the lake. 

As the sun hung in the sky above, you kicked lightly in the water to keep afloat, smiling at the story Sidon was telling with great emphasis and his usual excitement. Eventually, he noticed the tiring of your legs and gently took your hand once more and pulled you closer. Once you were level with his navel, he brought his legs up so he could float with you resting on his strong midsection. 

A blush creeped across your cheeks, legs straddling his stomach. Thankfully, Sidon didn’t notice the change of colour in your face, as he was too busy soaking in the refreshing water and joy from the sun. 

“Better?” He asked smoothly, lightly paddling his feet in the water. He cracked one eye open to look at you and the way the sun complimented your delightful appearance. You were simply radiant to him. 

You nodded, moving your legs mindlessly in the water by his sides. “Yes, thank you. For everything.” 

Sidon smiled brilliantly, lightly holding one hand on your thigh to keep you in place while his other arm navigated through the water. “It has been my pleasure, sweetling. You are quite different from the Zoras, and I find it refreshing.” 

He had never gotten the chance to spend so much time with you at once, as his prince duties usually kept him occupied for most of the day. He was quite content with ignoring his responsibilities for one day, since it meant watching your mood improve firsthand. 

Very aware of the contact, you knew that Sidon wasn’t completely caught up in Hylian acts of intimacy, and that he simply liked the gesture for what it was. It warmed your heart nonetheless. 

“I’m glad I can be a change of pace.”

”You aren’t sick of me yet, are you?” Sidon asked softly, still swimming despite not seeing his surroundings.

Laughing quietly, you shook your head. “Not at all, Sidon.” 

“Excellent,” Sidon beamed, picking up his pace with a backstroke. “There is an abundance of time left of today, y/n. Rest for now if you’d like.” 

Smiling, you leaned into his chest and let your arms drape into the water freely as you simply tagged along for the ride. Closing your eyes, you trusted that Sidon had your safety as his first priority, and let yourself catch a few moments of sleep. 

Once the sun began its nightly descent, Sidon reached the water’s edge and carefully carried you over to a covered bed, where he placed you down gently and pulled a blanket up to your shoulders. He knew how much you loved blankets. 

Resolving to let you sleep, Sidon stayed nearby in the pool of water and kept a close eye on you. He wanted to make sure nothing happened during your peaceful slumber, not to meantion he adored the content on your sleepy face. 

“Sleep well, my love,” Sidon said quietly to himself, rolling to float on his back.

An hour or so later, you woke under the stone canopy, confused until you saw Sidon fast asleep in the nearest pool. Looking at the bed and your surroundings, you assumed it was the prince’s work and got up happily.

Recharged, you wandered over to the pool and sat down on the ledge, crossing your legs patiently. 

“Siiidon...” you called quietly, trying your best not to scare him. You giggled as he was caught off guard with a sharp inhale, peeling his eyes open. 

“Awake so soon?” He asked, with a hint of grogginess in his voice. Turning over once again, Sidon lightly swam over to you. 

You nodded, holding your hands out, asking for his. 

Sidon glanced down at your palms for a moment before he registered what the silent gesture meant, and placed his overtop. A smile spread across his face, mutually sharing in the happiness. He watched silently as you intertwined your fingers and fiddled with his longer ones. His cheeks warmed, despite his usual confidence. 

“I had the best day with you, Sidon,” you said finally, cheeks sore from smiling. The pure joy that took over his expression made the comment worth it. “Thank you.”

”I couldn’t imagine spending it with anyone else.” Bashfully, Sidon absently scratched the back of his neck. 

Chuckling at his reaction, you watched as he suddenly grew nervous. You creased your forehead, worried.

“Is everything alright, Sidon?”

When he met your eye again, he drew closer, taking your hands in his fully. “Our day together solidified an idea I have been contemplating for some time now. You are one of the greatest beings I have had the pleasure of meeting, and I have always been told to treasure such people. Y/n, would you grant the honour of permitting me to court you?”

Slightly shocked by the formality, not to meantion the question, you took a moment before grinning ear to ear. 

“Yes, Sidon, of course,” you agreed, nearly melting from how dreamy Sidon made the whole thing feel. 

“How wonderful!” Sidon exclaimed with a pleased chuckle, leaning in to gently press a kiss to your cheek. “Every boundary and limit is up to you, my dear. Speak and it shall be.”

 

After basking in your happiness together and resting under the moonlit sky for some time, you noticed how tired Sidon appeared, and you kissed his knuckle before speaking. “You should get some sleep.” 

Silently protesting in hopes of prolonging your time together, Sidon tried to convince you he felt nothing at all. Except, his yawn blew his cover. 

“That’s it,” you said warmly, urging him to turn over onto his back. “Get some sleep, and when you wake up, I’ll be here.” 

“Alright,” Sidon mumbled sleepily, turning and floating comfortably. “As you wish, love.” 

Smiling down at him, you gently cupped his face as he closed his eyes, and made soothing movements across his pale skin. You massaged him lightly, pushing him closer into a beautiful slumber. 

Leaning down finally, you met his lips in a lingering kiss, warm and comforting. 

You felt him smile into you, knowing that the night wasn’t yet over.


End file.
